Fever
by Addictionsweet
Summary: I actually want to shows Mikasa weak side when she was sick but it turn a bit different than what I planned. Anyway, enjoy and leave some review :)


"Ha-choo-"

Mikasa take a deep breath and wipe her nose with the small towel. She let out a sigh. She stare at the ceiling. Truth to be told, she didn't expect to be sick especially with a high fever and runny nose. If it weren't for Eren, she would just ignore it and went to practice like usual. Why does he have to tell the captain..

Mikasa sit up and stretch her hands. Slowly she get up from her bed and stand by the window. She could see from a far everyone was training. She let out a sigh. She wants to be out there. Training and the most important thing is protecting Eren. Although he always yell at her and tell her to stop babying him, she would ignore him. She have made a promise with Aunt Carla that she will always look out for him and she will keep that promise. As her mind starts to wonder around, she heard a knock on the door. In a split second, the door flew open and Eren walked in.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing standing there? Lay down on your bed.", Eren crease his eyebrows. He always have that angry expression on his face although sometimes he wasn't even mad.<p>

"Eren, it's only a fever. It's not like I can't stand at all."

"It doesn't matter. You should rest. Come here.", Eren walked to her and gently grab her wrist. Mikasa pout and slowly she pull her hand from his grasp.

"I'm bored. I've been sleeping all day. I want to go out. All I can see in here is wall and ceiling.."

"Come on, Mikasa. Look at your condition. Your face looks pale. Not to mention your runny nose and high fever. You should rest you know and not walking around."

Mikasa stare at him and frowned, "But I got nothing to do. If it weren't for you, I could just go to training like usual. Why do you even have to tell the captain? He got zero tolerance and all he said is rest, rest, rest, rest. That midget.. My fever wasn't that bad."

Eren let out a sigh, "Because you're sick, that's why. Speaking of that, have your fever gone down?"

Eren leans closer and place his forehead on top of hers. Mikasa was caught off guard. Eren was so close. Mikasa blush and holds her breath. "I think it went down a bit but you still need more rest."

Eren saw Mikasa red face and quickly move away. He didn't notice how close he is. Eren rubbed the back of his neck with his hands. He glance at her and saw she was frozen in place.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Mikasa..", he wave his hands in front of her. Mikasa blinked, "Huh?"<p>

"You're not breathing just now."

"Eh? Oh, I was just.. surprised.. You suddenly got so close to me.."

"It's not like we never get that close..", Mikasa looks down . Of course. The closest they ever been is when their lips were on top of each other. Mikasa blush again.

Eren just stare at her and grab her wrist again, "Come on, you should lay down and rest."

Mikasa nodded. She climbed up on her bed and lay down as Eren sitting on the chair beside her bed.

Somehow, it feels a bit awkward. Mikasa just stare at the ceiling trying to think what should she say.

* * *

><p>"Have you take your medication?", Eren suddenly break the silent.<p>

"Yeah."

"Have you eaten?"

"Yeah. Basically I have to eat before taking the medicine."

"Hmm.. Okay.. You didn't skip any medicine right?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm not like you refusing to eat some of it just because it taste bitter."

"When did I do that?"

Mikasa let out a chuckle, "Don't act like it didn't happen. I remember back then when you were sick with a fever and your dad give you the medicine but you refuse to eat it because it taste like chalk. You were screaming and crying refusing to eat it so Aunt Carla actually have to hold you down like a baby and slowly talk you out of it. "

"Really? When did that happen?"

"Three days after you went out to play with Armin near the river but end up falling in it."

"AH! That time. I remember. "

"The funny thing is it takes around half an hour just to make you eat the medicine."

"Well.. The medicine was really.. not.. that.. good.. It taste horrible."

Mikasa laugh, "Aunt Carla said to me after you went to bed that day , she was wondering what's going happen to you if she wasn't around someday because you always get yourself into trouble. I guess she's right because right now you-", Mikasa suddenly stop and realize she shouldn't have said that as soon as she saw Eren sad face.

Mikasa quickly sit up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to talked about Aunt Carla-"

"It's okay. It was fun hearing you telling stories about her. I just.. I miss her"

Mikasa feels a throb in her chest. It hurts to see him like that. Gently she place her hands on top of his and give it a little squeeze, "I'm sorry.. I miss her too"

Eren give her a small smile and tangle their finger together as he holds her hands tighter.

"I wish I could see her again. There's so much I want to tell her.. About the survey corps, training, our friends, our expedition outside the walls and.. about us. I wish I could tell her about us.. that.. we.. we are together now..", Eren slowly bring her hands on his lips and kiss it gently.

"Eren.. I.. Ha-choo-!", Mikasa quickly point at the small towel on the table next to Eren. She felt some liquid was coming out from her nose. Instead of give her the towel, he wipes her nose. Mikasa was surprised by his action.

"I told you it would be better to rest than going to training. What would you do if during training session you couldn't stop sneezing? Wouldn't it be troublesome? You should actually thanked me for telling on you. Hurry up and lay down. Get some rest", his tone sounds a bit serious than before.

Mikasa pout, "Fine. Why are you nagging so much? It's annoying you know. "

"That's how I feel every time you nagging and babying me"

"Eren!"

"What?"

Mikasa glared at him, "I never babying you okay! Well, whatever. I'm going to sleep. If you have already enjoy your sweet time here, just leave and shut the door"

* * *

><p>Mikasa rolled to the other side with her back facing Eren and pulled her blanket up to her chest. She closed her eyes.<p>

"Mikasa.."

"Just go. I need my rest, remember?", Mikasa didn't even make any movement.

"Are you sulking? Because I said you babying me?"

Mikasa didn't said a word.

"Mikasa~"

"I don't like it when you said it like that. I was just looking out for you.", Mikasa didn't even turn around.

"So that's why you're sulking right now?"

Mikasa remain silent. Eren place his head on her bed and use his left arms as a pillow.

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

Eren slowly touches her back with one finger. He could feel she was surprised. He smile.

"I don't really like you babying me either. I know you just looking out for me but I don't want you to act like my mother."

"Are you really going to stay quiet?"

"Mikasa.."

"Say something."

"I also didn't want to babying you but you always get yourself into trouble."

Eren suddenly start laughing. Mikasa turn around, "Why are you laughing?"

"I don't know. It's kinda funny to see you admitting that you also didn't want to babying me. I guess we're on the same page."

"That's not even funny, Eren.", Mikasa glared at him. She turned back around.

"Thank you.. for looking out for me. I know I'm an idiot who always mess everything up but you always stay by my side. Thank you for everything."

Mikasa turned around and gently muffle his hair.

Eren suddenly lift his head up and stare down at her. Mikasa blink in confusion.

"Are you done sulking then?"

"Eren!", Mikasa pout but before she could turn again, Eren grab her hands.

"I'm sorry. I like it when you're sulking. It's cute", Eren said with a chuckle. Mikasa blush. Eren let out a small laugh. Mikasa just stare at him admiring his face and beautiful emerald coloured eyes. She always love his eyes, it's beautiful.

Eren smile and gently caressing her cheek. Mikasa close her eyes enjoying the warmth from his hands.

* * *

><p>"Are you sleepy?"<p>

"A little bit. I think the side effect of the medicine is starting to act on"

"To be honest, I'm quite happy seeing you sick and helpless like this."

"What?", Mikasa open her eyes.

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just.. I feels like I could finally protect you. You always the one who save and protect me. I want to protect you too. "

"Eren.."

"Do you remember when we were little I always fight with the boys in our neighbourhood?"

"I do remember because I always the one who end up saving you", Mikasa grin.

"I know that", Eren glare at her, "Mom was quite angry about that. She said to me that I should be the one protecting you because I'm a boy and a boy should protect a girl not the other way around."

Mikasa laugh, "Eren.. You did protect me. You always there when I need you. You save me from those people back then. You always calm me down when I'm scared. You did so much for me. From the very start, you did protect me so don't feel bad about it." Eren smile.

* * *

><p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Armin open the door.<p>

"I knew you'd be here. Hey, Mikasa. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but I'm getting sleepy now because of the medicine I took."

"Of course, the side effect."

"What brings you here?", Eren thought maybe Armin was looking for him.

"Yeah, Captain Levi ask me to buy some stuff at the market. I thought I want to ask you to accompany me"

"Ohh, sure. I can accompany you but..", Eren looked at Mikasa.

"It's okay. You don't have to stay with me all day. I'm going to sleep anyway. It's better if you go out to town with Armin instead staring and stalking me while I sleep."

Armin laugh, "I'll wait for you at the hall. See you later, Mikasa. Have a good rest."

"Thank you", Mikasa wave slightly at Armin as he exit the room and close the door. Eren was staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I feel kinda bad leaving you here alone."

"I'm fine, Eren. Like you said, get some rest"

Eren smile and leans in closer. Before he could get any close, Mikasa put her hand in front of her mouth.

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"No kissing. You will get my fever if you did that"

Eren pout at first, then he smile and move her hands.

"Wait, Eren-"

Before she could say anything, she feels his lips on top of her. Slowly and gently move on her lips. Her eyes widen and slowly she closed her eyes. Eren smile between the kisses knowing that Mikasa didn't push him away. When their lips parted, Eren let out a chuckle and play with her hair.

"Don't blame me if you caught my fever later."

Eren just let out a small laugh and give her a peck on her cheek.

"See you later."

"Be careful and stay out of trouble"

"Sure.", Eren smile and exit the room. Mikasa stare at the door as the door close.

Mikasa rolled to her side. She touches her lips and smile. She closed her eyes and drift to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eren was walking towards Armin. He slowly touches his lips and smile.<p>

"Eren, let's go"

Armin notice Eren was being quiet but he was smiling.

"You're in a good mood."

Eren let out a small laugh. Armin stare at him and smile, "I hope you didn't caught a certain someone fever"

Eren give him a smug smile, "I know"


End file.
